Journey To Fulfillment
by QueenManaOfEgypt
Summary: Utena woke up after the end in a strange place & met an even strangier boy.What does he have to do with the events of the past year?Why does he call him self her 'prince? And how will they help each other? This is a journey to fulfillment.UxA slight DxA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! My name is Mana! This is my first Revolutionary Girl Utena Fanfic! I was bored and had this on my flash drive for ages! So….I PUBLISHED IT!-grins and flashes peace-**

**However, I didn't get time to edit it-I have tons of home-work that is keeping me from updating my precious fanfics! But… if you review nicely, or in big numbers…-grins mischievously-**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Revolutionary Girl Utena. T_T**

Chapter One

_It's dark._

_I can feel it._

_Where am I?_

Opening her eyes, the pink-haired girl, Utena-she recalled- stared into the darkened abyss.

"Anthy?" she questioned the darkness.

No answer.

"Anthy?!" she called out.

Nothing.

"ANTHY!?!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"Where could that girl be? Scratch that, where am I?" she asked herself.

"Thankfully, the Princess isn't here. And I would have hoped that you stayed away as well…" said a meek voice behind her.

She turned, only to come face to face with…

"AKIO!" she realized.

"No, I could never be that monster!" retaliated the young boy.

And that when she realized, _'He's too young to be Akio…But he looks just like my prince…And Akio turned out to be…'_

Suddenly, it all came back.

The duels.

The ring.

The plot.

The deceit.

The pain.

The swords.

The truth.

The End of the World.

The Revolution.

The power.

The betrayal.

The End.

And lastly…

The prince.

Utena looked back up. The person in front of her did indeed look like her childhood prince. He even wore the same clothes she remembered he wore. Same lilac hair: same light-green eyes. The prince who turned out to be nothing more than a selfish, power-hungry immortal that loved to manipulate people's lives and enjoyed controlling his sister's every move and very essence.

"Himemiya…" she muttered, tears springing into her eyes.

'_Why? Why?! Why!?!' _She thought distraughtly. _'Why did she have to go though that endless suffering? Didn't anyone care? Didn't he care? Even a little!?!'_

She continued to question it all as tears poured down her face.

"Are you okay?" Asked the young boy, no more than 14 or 15, with concern.

But she didn't answer. Who could, if they were in this state?

"Miss?" He asked.

And yet again, no answer was given. However he gasped when her knees finally gave away in distress.

"Oh Miss!"

He ran to her, and kneeling down next to her, he engulfed her in a warm, rose-scented embrace.

Oh how she had come to hate roses!

"Are you okay?"

Utena sobbed in mental pain and frustration.

"Poor Miss Utena…"

And as he muttered comforting words of nothingness in her ear, she fell at peace.

"I'm not sure if I can help…Or even understand any of what you're going through. After all, I don't feel much anymore…B-but…I'll help you in any way I can. I swear, Miss Utena! I'll stand by you! If you'll have me?" he swore.

Utena heard him and muttered a question, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can't…"he muttered sadly.

She blinked up at him from where her head was nestled on his lap.

"I guess you'll just have to…wing it. If you are really willing to. All I know is that you need help, and I'm tired of being alone…"

"How long have you been alone?" Asked Utena.

"Since Anthy separated me from the bastard!" He seethed in disgust until his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry. I forgot that I was in the presence of a lady! Please excuse my language…"He begged.

Utena stared at him, and burst out in laughter. It was a hysterical, un-controllable and anti-plot laughter that had the poor lilac-haired boy staring at her in worry and the authoress planning her utter misery for ruining the gloomy and mysterious moment. [A/N: Damn you, Utena! lol]

"Miss Utena…?" He asked in a meek, questioning voice.

She paused.

'_Did he just call me…'_

"What did you just call me…?" she asked, hesitantly.

The boy in question blinked and answered, "Why, Miss Utena, of course. It is your name, isn't it?"

"Don't call me that," she muttered with her head lowered and her bangs covering her eyes.

"Pardon…?"He questioned. He was unsure of what she just said-it was so soft!

"I said, don't call me that!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry…I was just trying to be polite," he said regretfully, his own hair falling to block his eyes.

Blinking, she looked at the distraught teen, she felt guilt scrawl up her spine.

'_Oops!' she thought._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound so mean but, I just can't bear the thought of anyone calling me that…"she apologized.

"No, it's okay," he responded, "I should have been more sensitive towards you. After all, you're going through a rough patch that took me centuries to get through…"

"Rough patch?" she questioned.

He nodded.

'_What is he talking about? First he says something about, "Thankfully, the Princess isn't here. And I would have hoped that you stayed away as well…" Does he know Anthy? Does he know me? If so, then how?' _shethought_, 'Then he says, "No, I could never be that monster!" That means he knows Akio. And by what he says after…"Since Anthy separated me from the bastard!"…he knows him well. But I still don't understand that last phrase completely. What does he mean by "separate"? And then there's the whole centuries thing-he can't be that old! He looks about 14-15, tops!'_

However, his voice interrupted her ponderings, "But don't trouble yourself with my past. It isn't to ever be revealed to anyone, especially not you. And, you have yourself to worry about. You've just experienced a great tragedy and as your prince, it is my duty-"

"DID YOU JUST SAY 'MY PRINCE'!?!" Screamed Utena.

"Yes," he whispered, "And unfortunately, I believe you've met my other half."

'Other half!?! What the hell is he talking about!?!?!?!' she creamed in her head.

"You don't understand, do you?" he questioned.

She shook her head, 'no.'

"Well, let's start with the basics…" He cleared his throat, "My name is Dios…"

**----Utena & Anthy Forever! ----**

**A/N: So…. Options? Questions? Comments?**

**Please! In the name of Dios! Just a few reviews! Do it for the love of Utena and Anthy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Revolutionary Girl Utena. Why!?!?! Y.Y**

Chapter Two

"D-D-DIOS!" Screamed Utena in shock.

Dios nodded.

Moving from her position with her head on his lap, Utena stood. Dios followed suit. However, out of rage, she pushed him away.

"Hey!" He said indignantly, "What was that all about? Was it something I said? Did?"

"That was the name given to Akio when he was still a kind and noble prince!"

"That's true," replied the boy, "when he was a kind and noble prince. However, whether you want to believe it or not, we were once one and the same. We were thankfully, separated by my beloved little sister."

"Little sister…? Anthy?" Utena questioned.

He nodded.

"But that's not possible! Whatever happened way back when was centuries ago! You're no older than 15!" she countered.

"Fourteen at this point, actually. I just decided to morph into an age you'd recognize. Shall I change to my full age? If you'd like…?"

She eyed him with suspicion, but nodded none the less.

A bright light shone and she was blinded.

When the light faded, she gasped.

There, right before her very eyes, stood her prince. Utena drank all of him in like a starved mule. Lilac hair, light green eyes, plump, luscious lips, pert nose, tall, lean, and an alluring milk chocolate skin tone.

…But most of all…

He had regal presence and a kind smile. [A/N: Sounds familiar, doesn't it? ^.~]

Utena stood there in awe.

Dios bowed with his right hand over his heart and his left resting on the small of his back, behind him.

When he arose, he continued, "Now why is that so hard for you to believe, little one? I mean you fought _mystical duels of power in order to gain possession of a shy and mysterious teenage girl with unimaginable powers, called the Rose Bride, by which you gained the power to bring about The Revolution Of The World, under the light cast by a magical upside down castle…"_

"…Point. But it's still hard to believe!"

At that point Dios gasped. His eyes widened. His mouth froze, gape. His entire body seemed stiff and ridged.

"Are you okay?" asked Utena, taking a step forward.

Suddenly collapsed; falling to his knees and clutching his chest with a scream of agony.

Utena ran to his side, fearing the worst.

Her dream couldn't be over so soon! It just couldn't!

"Dios! Please! Please don't leave me! You can't!"

Dios sighed and spoke, trying to hide his pain, "This is getting us no-where; let's head back to the castle. We can discuss everything there, and get you settled in."

It seems he'd gone too far from it…

"The castle…?" Inquired Utena, tilting her head to the side cutely.

Dios smiled pleasantly, though you could still see the pain in his eyes, and stood. With help from Utena, that is…"Yes, my Princess. A castle that protects and houses the soul of the one, or rather ones, that the Princess Witch holds dear… She won't allow them to rest. She won't allow them to leave. She won't allow them to forget…"

With that he bowed with gusto (abet a little stiffly) and offered Utena his hand.

Blushing, she took it. Instantly she was pulled into a strong chest and an arm wrapped around her waist.

Smiling in amusement from the gasp he heard as a response to his actions, Dios put two fingers in his mouth and blew.

A whistle erupted and pierced through silence of the void. Soon the thundering of hooves echoed and a bright light shone from above them. Looking up she met with a sight she had only pictured in her dreams a million times.

There, from the heavens, a Pegasus was desending.

As it came closer she was sent into a stunned trance. These were the things she had dreamt of for so long. This is what she had lived for. And this was what she always wanted…Her prince holding her tenderly and lovingly, a mystical steed taking them to a magnificent castle to live happily ever after; forever…It brought tears to her eyes. It was all so much! But they didn't reach past her nose when they were gently kissed away by warm, soft lips. Looking up, she and Dios locked eyes. It was a moment she her pictured in her mind's eye one too many times, and had left her heartbroken when Akio betrayed her…That bastard. If only she could have one last chance to see him, she would so kick his ass! Why she would-

"Do not trouble yourself with such thoughts," said Dios' smooth, soothing voice. She was instantly relaxed.

"Just concentrate on the now…" He continued.

And she did. Oh what a charming and kind prince she has!

She turned back to the scene of the landing creature.

It was even more beautiful than she had imagined! It was a white mare, with crystal blue eyes, and a long white mane and equally long tail, both with streaks of blonde.

It was covered in golden accessories; even its saddle and reins were golden!

Its tail fanned out around it when it came to a halt.

Standing side by side with his right hand around her waist, he took her left with his and calmly proceeded to lead her to the breath-taxing mare.

~The True Prince~

~~Dios Himemiya~~

~~~The Eternal Rose Of The Noble Castle~~~

~~The Revolutionary King~~

~The White Rose Duelist~

A/N: Well, that's chapter two!

What's wrong with Dios.

I promise will have some Utena x Anthy soon.

She'll be making her grand entrance next chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi-ya!

I'm back, baby! And I'm gonna be updating regularly!

Wo-hoo!

-jumps up and down in crazy and hyperactive fashion-

I'm free!

School is finally O-U-T! OUT, BABY!

Lol

So here the next long overdue chapter… and because it took so long, you can expect the next one in a day or two, at most…!

I'm on such a sugar-high induced roll that I might just give ya another chappie by tonight!

Who's the girl! Who's the girl!

-Dances like an idiot-

Anyhow….Yume no O-shiro is Japanese for Castle of Dreams.

You'll see where that comes in laterz.

Note: I really like Touga, but I find him a bit of a bastard. So…I tweaked with his past a little and merged it with his past in the movie!

Never fear all will be explained soon! Well, about him anyway…DIos still has quite a few spiders in the closet…

Disclaimer: I hate that fact that I don't own Revolutionary Girl Utena! But, whatever…It's just a matter of time….

Muhahahahahaha!

Chapter Three

On and on they rode.

They'd been riding for quite some time now through this thick and enfolding darkness and still it was all they could see.

Darkness here.

Darkness there.

Everywhere she turned!

Utena was getting really sick of it.

'I guess I'm just a little bored,' Thought Utena, 'After all, my life's been pretty exciting since I met Anthy.'

Anthy…

A pang of loneness and pain filled her.

Where was she right now?

What was she doing?

Who was her champion?

Was Chu-Chu still her only friend?

Was she still in that bastard, Akio's clutches?

Or had Utena, herself somehow freed her?

Utena sighed heavily.

Hearing her sigh, Dios turned to her, worriedly.

"Are you okay, Princess?" He asked her.

"I'm fine…"

"Are you certain?"

"I-" Her response was cut short by a gasp of surprise.

Dios' lips moved fluently against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed, as sparks of electricity coursed between them.

All too soon, he pulled away.

Their eyes met and more electricity charged up her spine.

Suddenly, he flushed red and started spitting out apologies.

"I'm most apologetic! I-I…Um! I don't know what came over me! I guess it's because you looked so lost! And I-"

Putting a finger over his lips, she put an end to his ranting.

"Shhh…It's okay. I liked it," She said, a blush of her own adoring her cheeks.

He blushed further, "O-Okay…"

Some Time Later…

"So that's it," said Utena.

"Is that so…? Thank you for filling in the gaps. Unfortunately, my powers are quite limited since the separation and thus, it's exceedingly difficult to view the events of the outside world. And even then, retaining contact is nearly draining. Sister certainly wove a strong web…"

"What do you mean, 'the outside world?' Eh?"

"Well…I'm not sure how to say this but…you're dead…"

"DEAD!"

"But..! Your body's in a coma!"

"And how is that an improvement!"

"Listen… You're behind the Rose Gate. You are alive, but just barely; your soul, the 'you' that's here with me, which is the spark of life of your body, is not _in_ your body, so you're 'technically' life-less… Or, 'dead,' for lack of a better way to put it…"

"Okay…Why am I behind the Rose Gate? You wanna explain yourself!"

Dios sighed, "Long ago when Anthy split Akio and me, she was spilt too, since the spell she used to do so demanded a sacrifice; I split her in two so that a part of her would fulfill the promise of the incantation and the other part would live on."

"…I thought if a sacrifice needed to be made that you would have offered yourself, you know, since you love Anthy so much."

"That's true, but I was not eligible, because the spell demanded a full body, with or without a soul it didn't matter. And as you know, Akio ended up with the body. Add that to the fact that he's selfish, and you understand why it was Anthy who ended up behind the Rose Gate."

"Okay… I think I understand that… But what about your soul? Is this heaven?"

"This realm…is of the creation of Anthy."

"OF ANTHY!"

"Yes…With my power."

"Your power? You mean the power to revolutionize the world."

"Yes. The power of nobility…" He responded, looking pointy at her.

She blushed, "So….? You were saying…"

Blushing, he cleared his throat and continued, "After she separated Akio and me, Akio took the locket that she'd planned to store my soul in, and threw it into the gorge…"

"…'Gorge?' What gorge?"

"Well, not exactly a gorge, more like an empty blackness…"

Utena raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," He began. "Do you remember that dueling arena that Akio simulated?"

"How could I forget?"

Dios nodded, "We dueled there. Everything that changed the tides of our history occurred there."

"Dueled? What duel?"

"Akio and I dueled over the right to remain in existence…"

"…So what happened?"

"The obvious…"He asked. "I lost."

"Oh…"

"Cheer up Utena!"

"How can I? To think, even after I came to my senses and started fight against Akio that I would have lost…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you lost. And if you of all people, the legendary Prince Dios of the infamous Sword of Dios, can't beat Akio, what change would I ever have?"

Dios sighed, "Utena… You would have beaten him if Anthy hadn't betrayed you. Just like I would have won if she hadn't betrayed me…"

"Really?" Said Utena, but then something clicked. "If she hadn't betrayed you? What do you mean? I mean I understand what you mean by Anthy betraying me, but I don't-"

"Utena…" Dios interrupted her rant. "Back then I was winning. I'd cornered Akio between myself and the end of the platform…

Flashback

Akio dodged Dios' sword and the good half stabbed at him again.

"Why did you do all those cruel things!" Screamed Dios and his darker half with tears streaming down his face and continuing to attack his other.

"Because it was funny to see you try and make up for it afterwards!" He dodged Dios' attack. "Plus," He continued to dodge, only stopping his back-tracing when Dios stopped to breathe. Then, he walked up to the white-clad prince and cupped his, Dios', cheek with his left hand. Dios allowed Akio to raise his head. Their breath mingled. Dios blushed. He'd never thought that he was attractive, but with the look Akio was giving him alone, heat automatically raised to paint his cheeks. Maybe it was because Akio's hair was a little longer than his…

"Plus," Said Akio giving his shorter-haired counterpart a sexy look, "I love the look of pure despair that appears on you face when I take over…" With that he pressed a kiss to Dios' full, wine-coloured lips.

Akio smirked into the kiss.

Dios' eyes widened and he pushed Akio away.

"Narcissist!" He exclaimed, blushing to his ears and covering his mouth with his left hand; the one not holding his sword.

Akio chuckled and blew him a kiss.

On the sidelines Anthy grimaced.

'How disturbing…' She thought.

Fueled by his embarrassment and rage Dios struck out repeatedly at his darker half. In turn Akio countered with the same head-on strikes.

Their swords clashed and for a long time, the sound of metal against metal was all that could be heard.

Dios tried to stab forcefully at the black-clad man but, at the last moment, Akio side-stepped. Dios stumbled forwards and was caught by Akio with left hand; the one not holding his sword. Suddenly Akio pulled Dios to his chest and kissed his lighter half's lips, plunging his tongue into the other's mouth.

"You're so beautiful when you're angry…" Whispered the darker side of the white-prince when he'd pulled away from his lips.

Dios struggled in his hold, another blush tainting his cheeks, "Let go!"

Akio laughed aloud, "But you're so enchanting when you scream!" Then, he narrowed his eyes and brought his mouth to Dios' ear and whispered seductively, "I what to hear you scream my name in terror and ecstasy for all of eternity…!"

"You're mad!" Yelled Dios pushing away from his darker self.

"Perhaps…" Said Akio calmly, shrugging. "But then again, so are you…"

Dios' brows creased, "…What?"

"You're in love with your own sister…!"

"I am not! I love Anthy dearly, but…"

"But?"

"But as a sister! I know right from wrong, and I know it's wrong for me to even think of her in such a way! I will never touch her like you do! I will not taint my sister just because I have unforgivable urges! Such impropriety is unforgivable on the part of an older sibling! Of me!"

Akio chuckled, "So you admit that you love her in a way that anything but brotherly!"

Dios flushed with rage and turned to Anthy, "I'm sorry, Anthy… Once this is all over, I will never touch you again."

Anthy looked shocked, "No…! Dios! I loved it!"

"No..!" Said Dios. "You're only saying that to make me feel better!"

"No…! Dios! Brother, I-" She stared, running towards him.

"No…!" He interrupted, and she stopped running, a fist lying on her bosom. "What happened… what _I_ did, was unforgivable…"

His bangs covered his eyes, as the sixteen year old fought to control his raging emotions. "I'm so, so sorry… You are all I have, and I took advantage of your loyalty and trust…!" A single tear fell to the ground. He turned back to Akio, pointing his blade at him, "And it's all, your fault…!" He raised his head, his bangs finally moving from his face, and revealing large, teary, green eyes, filled with pain and grief. "I will _never_ forgive you!" With that he charged towards Akio, who dogged.

"You and I are the same! Two halves of the same whole…!"

"I am nothing like you!" Responded the Prince taking a defensive pose.

"….Oh?" Said Akio, his left hand coming up to scratch his chin in a pensive way. "But I thought _I_ was _you_…!"

"Silence! Just be quite and go away!"

"I will…! But only if you come with me!"

Their swords clashed once more.

"Never!" Said Dios, "My place is here, with Anthy… To make her wish come true and make her a true princess!"

And again…

"Awww…" Said Akio frowning. "All you ever talk about is her! Anthy… Anthy…! Anthy!"

And again…

"What about me," Continued Akio, "Us…"

"There is no 'us'!"

And once again…

"There could be! If only you'd give me the time of day!"

"Why are you so sick? We're the same person! You said it yourself…!"

They paused momentarily to regain their breath.

"I want you, because the darkness craves the light…"

"…What?" Asked Dios breathlessly.

Akio rolled his eyes, "I sat in the shadows of your mind for years…! Seeing you're smiling face without knowing we were the same! I feel in love with that beautiful glow that surrounded you always, that _light_… "

Dios raised an eyebrow.

Akio continued, "However, I was still darkness. So whenever we had a choice, you just brushed my ideas aside. Brushed me aside…! I craved the light, your light because I thought that if we were the same in that too, I would have a chance…! I used to feel so disgusted at my occult thoughts… Disgusted with myself…! But then, one day. You had your first wet dream about her!" Akio pointed to Anthy. "And I realized that darkness, that _I_ could be beautiful! You looked so beautiful flushed and panting…! I found myself hypnotized! So I worked, I stopped rejecting myself! Eventually, your frustration with your own self at not being able to grant her wish; the pain of our past; your suppressed rage from always being merciful to the scum you encountered as a prince! My darkness became equivalent to your light!"

Over and over again…

Akio laughed, "This is so much fun!"

"Fun!" Said Dios still attacking. "How is _this_ fun?"

Akio pouted, stepping back yet again to avoid Dios' attack, "You're no fun!"

"Well," Responded Dios, "You're no picnic, either…"

"Hey, sister…!" Called Akio to Anthy.

"Yes…?" She responded.

"I'm thankful to you. Without you, I wouldn't be here!" Said Akio.

"Yes, "Continued Dios, finally stabbing Akio successfully. "And my Anthy wouldn't have been tainted…"

Akio dropped his sword and Dios kicked it out of his reach, towards Anthy…

Blood gushed from Akio's stomach wound, and out of the right corner of his lip. His eyes widened and he looked up at Dios. He tried to step back, but found that he was on the edge of the platform.

"W-why…?" The dark chocked out.

"…Because you defiled my sister, and made me hate myself…" Said the light, twisting his blade as tears poured from his pure green orbs…

Akio coughed up blood. "But," He said, his hand rising to cup Dios' face, "I love you…"

"Your love is a curse!" Screamed Dios with tears streaming down his face.

Akio looked up at him and smiled, "Then never forget it…"

Horrifing Dios, a tear of blood slipped from Akio's right eye.

"No!" Came a scream from behind them.

It was Anthy, and she was running towards them, sword in hand.

"I won't let you kill him, Dios!"She screamed.

Dios' and Akio's eyes widened.

"…Anthy?" Questioned Dios pulling away from Akio, his sword slipping out.

Anthy didn't answer, she rushed forwards and planted a kiss to Dios' lips as she implanted Akio's sword, which she'd recovered from the ground, into Dios' chest.

"I'm sorry, brother…" Said she, pushing the blade in deeper.

"W-why…? " Chocked out Dios, unknowingly copying Akio's reaction to being stabbed.

"…Because you will not love me the way he will. Because you will not touch me the way he will. Because you will not understand that you have failed me, that I can no longer be a princess… Because you will not give-up on useless dreams and give in to me…!"

"…But, A-an-thy…" He said. "I can't give up when I'm so close to making your dream come true…!"

"No, Dios!" She yelled, "Your dream! I'm being realistic! I know when to give up…! And I have! What I want now, is something you will never give me…"

"..W-what is that?"

"You."

Dios' eyes widened.

Anthy pushed the blade farther into his heart.

End Flashback

"After that, she realized that she had nowhere to store my soul so…this was the end result."

"What do you mean, 'this?' Huh?"

"This dimension exists at her will and acts as a safe house for the souls of her beloveds-you and I."

"BELOVEDS!"

"Well, I'm her beloved brother. Definitely not in the way that-" He glanced at Utena, "erm…bad person, Akio is loved by her but, we do care for one another greatly…"

In his eyes swam great and beautiful, but also terrible, extremely terrible emotions. Emotions that Utena could not identify…

Then, then came the unexpected.

Dios smiled.

No, not that gorgeous soul-warming smile that nearly brings her to tears but, that fake, infuriating smile that Anthy always gave her.

Anthy!

'Yes, so that's where she gets it from…' Though Utena idly.

"No, that's not what I meant, "She said, slightly irritated by that 'smile.'

"Oh?" Said Dios cheerfully, that 'smile' falsely highlighting his features.

'His real smile is sooo much better…' She thought.

"I meant me, I'm not her beloved. And if this has to do with the whole," At this she put on a fake 'Anthy' voice, "'I'm the Rose Bride. I'm engaged to the champion of the duels…' I'm out. If I'm dead I'd rather face the music than get stuck in this illusion!"

"This isn't an illusion, Anthy really loves you, and I'm really here-"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then how come all that 'magic' junk that Akio used to lower all those duelists turned out to be just that! Junk!"

"That's because Akio has very limited power, and by 'very limited' I mean he can't made an illusion last more than five minutes."

"Even so…You said that you were once the same and were then split in half. If that's true-"

"It is…"

"Then, how come you have powers and he doesn't?"

"For the same reason he has a body and I don't…"

"Which would be…?"

"Because Anthy wished it."

"Because Anthy- What does her wishes have to do with any of that!"

"You forget I'm only here because she wishes it. The same goes for you. Perhaps you should just trust her. I have and thus far…Well, I'm in existence aren't I? I shouldn't complain."

Utena was silent.

"You said, 'existence'…"

"What?" Asked Dios a little surprised by her random phrase.

"You said, 'existence,' not 'alive.' Why?"

"I don't see much of a difference…"

"But there is. Isn't there?"

Dios was silent.

"You don't like living here, do you?"

Silence was her reward once more.

Just when she was about to sigh and give up pestering (til' later of course, she wanted answers!), he said quietly, "It doesn't matter what I want. The only thing of importance is Anthy. She's all I have…All I'll ever have. And for that; all that she is, and for that smile of hers, I'll do anything…"

Admiration shone in Utena's eyes.

'Yes…This is my prince…My love…'

Suddenly, a great light shone in the distance, temporarily blinding her.

When her eyes adjusted, her jaw dropped.

"Hey! Is that what I think it is!" Exclaimed Utena, with great excitement.

"Yes, that is the palace."

Before them stood an amazing castle; one that seemed familiar…Terrifyingly familiar…

'That's it!' Thought Utena, remembering where she'd seen it before.

"It's Akio's fake, up-side down palace! Except…It's white. Not black." She said, distractedly coming down to the end.

"Hum…Oh, yes! They do resemble, don't they?"

"Resemble! Try, they're nearly exact!"

Dios chuckled.

Utena found herself flushing pink, 'He's got a nice chuckle. He should laugh more…'

Dios smiled, for real this time, and Utena found herself turning to mush.

'Sooo cute! He's adorable! But, mature! Yet, funny! He's perfect…'

"It's called 'The Castle of Dreams…'" He said.

"…Castle of Dreams…?" She repeated.

He nodded, "Uh-huh! Yume no O-shiro…"

The pink-ette blinks.

'So he knows Japanese….'

"That's not all, Utena…" Whispered Dios in her ear.

"Huh?"

"Look," He said, pointing ahead.

Sure enough, there was more. As they drew closer, an entire village, beautiful and white, rose with the castle as a back drop.

Rows upon rows of neat, white, two-level houses (a ground floor and upper floor), stood in long lines that went on for seemingly forever. In between were lovely open areas; parks for children, fields for cattle, and ponds and little streams were scattered everywhere.

The streets were filled happy, well-dressed and well-fed people. Not 'well-fed' as in fat, but as in they were not hungry.

The little citizens were busily going about their lives, as if there was nothing wrong with the world and everything was perfect.

'Maybe it is in this world,' she thought idly.

As they flew over head, the citizens waved to them and greeted them with bright smiles and low bows.

Dios' eyes shone with joy as he greeted them in return, "These people, Utena, are the noble people of the world. They are my companions; my friends."

"Are they, you know, dead, too?"

"They are. But not forgotten, at least not by me…" His eyes filled with sadness towards the end.

Utena frowned, 'There's something off with all off this…'

"Let's move on, "He said, and soon they'd left the large village behind.

A great forest spanning seemingly beyond the horizon greeted them next. For hundreds upon hundreds of miles, dense forestry, cascading waterfalls, majestic rivers, great lakes and amazing flora and fauna from all over the world was all Utena saw. She sat there, entranced by it all. Every sight, every sound, every scent, it all fascinated her.

'Wow…This is awesome!' Was her constant train of thought.

Eventually, the palace came into view in the distance.

'It seemed so close when we were flying over the village…'

But, surprising Utena, that wasn't all.

About a hundred kilometers or so before the palace stood an encirclement of mansions. From what Utena could see, there were three to the front and more at the back. How many? She did not know. However, considering that the three visible ones had roofs each of one of first three colours of the rainbow, she assumed that there would be four more at the back to account for the remaining four colours of the rainbow. As they drew ever closer to the structures, Utena realized that the colours of the rooftops were also the colour of the rose vines that grew around all the outer protrusions of the mansions such as the windowpanes, balcony railings and pillars, and also the rosebushes that grew in abundance in their respective gardens. In between these mansions, were large walls; connecting them. On these walls were dozens of white rose vines; white as the walls themselves.

"Whose mansions are those?" Asked Utena, pointing to them.

Dios chuckled, "Dear Oji-sama, my beloved Prince Utena, surely you jest?"

Utena coloured, again, "I have no idea…"

Dios smiled beautifully, "These belong to the noble members of your court."

"My…court?"

"The members of the student council…"

"WHAT!"

Dios nodded.

"They…well," He sighed. "After you…pasted, the members of the student council changed."

"They did?"

"Of course! Never underestimate the power of a noble example!" He cheered.

"…Even Touga?" She asked skeptically.

"Especially him…"

"I see…" She muttered thoughtfully.

For a while, they just rode in silence.

"Forgive me. But…You think he's a bastard. Don't you?"

Utena jumped when Dios suddenly spoke.

"Who?" She asked.

"Touga."

She nodded, 'yes.'

"Do you know about his past? His trials?"

She shook her head, 'no.'

"Well…He's had it quite rough."

"So have you."

"How are you so sure? You barely know anything about me at all… To you, I'm just a figment of your imagination, and Akio's replacement in the grand scheme of your life…"

Utena winced.

Dios immediately realized what he'd said

"I'm…Utena…I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry," He apologized.

Utena shook her head, "No…It's okay. It's my fault-"

"Never!" He exclaimed, interrupting her. He pulled the reins of the Pegasus to stop the steed, and awkwardly turned to face the pink-haired girl. Holding her shoulders in a gentle but secure grip, he stared into her blue eyes. "You are pure, and true! And you must remain that way! Forever! It's was not you…"

Sweat dropping, Utena replied, "Dude, relax…"

Dios breathed a sigh of relief."You don't understand, Utena…You don't understand how important it is for you to retain that spark! Even some as small as this could cost us everything!"

"…That spark…?"

"The nobility that gives us power is made up of carnal naivety, innocence, purity, humility, honesty, martyrdom and genuineness. You can't afford to lose any more of those qualities. Especially after what happened with Akio."

"... 'What happened with Akio?'… 'Carnal naivety?' Dios, what do you mean?"

Dios sweat dropped, "…Seems I've said too much…"

"…No, I think it's time I get answers…!"

"…Answers to what?"

"Well, we can start with what you just said. What did you mean, exactly…? And please, don't lie to me."

"I would never dream of lying to you… You're important to me."

"Don't change the topic. Whether or not you love me is not in question; but I would like you to answer the real one."

"Alright; alright..." He sighed heavily. "Firstly, they don't mean the same thing…"

"They don't?"

Dios shook his head, "Nope…"

"So what did you mean by what happened with Akio?"

"…A pure body means a pure mind."

"…What?" Utena looked confused…

So Dios tried again, "A _pure_ _body_…means-"

It dawned on her and she interrupted, "…a pure mind…"

Dios nodded.

"…Do you mean to say that my power is at risk because I'm not a virgin anymore?"

"…In essence, yes…"

Utena was silent. That is; until a thought occurred to her…

"…Hey, Dios…?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still a-a…"

"…'A?'…"

"…Virgin…?"

Dios blushed furiously, "What's this about all of a sudden…!"

"I-I…Gomenasai! I didn't mean to pry or anything! I was just curious!"

Dios bowed his head, "You won't laugh, right…?"

"Of course not!"

He breathed in deeply, "Um…Well."

"Yeah…"

"…Yes…"

Utena blinked.

Did she just hear right?

There was no way…

"…Excuse…?"

"…I said 'yes,' okay…!"

And she blinked again…

No way!

This sexy excuse for a ghost was still… un-tainted…?

"Wow…Just wow."

Dios flushed and turned back around, making the flying beast move again.

"So you're untainted, huh?"

Dios froze, "I wouldn't say that…"

"But you're a virgin…"

"Yes…"

"So you're pure…"

"Yes and No… I am _pure_ of heart but, not carnally naïve."

"…Oh?"

"…Yes…" There was pain and sadness in his voice, but Utena did not catch it.

Utena was pensive.

Until she said, "Oh…! I get it! You've been in a sexual situation before but-"

"But I didn't go through with it…"

"I see…"

After the sometime, Utena cleared her throat.

"So, um… Next question…?"

He nodded mutely.

"What happened to Touga? Why is he such a bastard?"

"Firstly, you are a lady; you should not curse."

Utena rolled her eyes.

"Secondly, he is the way he is because he's a good older brother. I admire that about him. You know, that we are different in that aspect…"

"Different? Different, how?"

"...What do you mean…?"

"How are you two different? I mean if he's a good older brother as you say, how are you two different."

"I mean he was always selflessly there for Nanami."

"…But you were always there for Anthy, too, so what's your point?"

"…No, no I wasn't. I wasn't ever there for her! I first I did it for her, or at least I thought I did! But…! When she needed me the most, I wasn't there!"

"…Dios, what are you talking-"

"I'm speaking of that stupid wish! The one I made to save her from our poverty and fulfill her wishes! To heal her broken heart! That time…! That is what I'm speaking about!"

Dios breathed heavily at the end; panting from exertion; his bangs hiding his eyes.

Utena looked upon him worriedly.

"…My prince…?" She asked gently, as she placed her hand on Dios' back and rubbing small circles on it.

"…I'm fine…and we're here," He said softly.

Utena looked up as they landed, "But were not at the palace…"

It was true; they hadn't landed at the grand palace. They had landed in the garden of the red mansion.

"I want Touga to tell you of his past, himself." Dios' eyes were still not visible, and his voice was emotionless.

"But how can Touga do that, he's not dead."

Dios was silent for a bit; he seemed very pensive.

"…Do you know how long you were unconscious in the darkness?"

"A couple hours, maybe…?"

"..Try, two years…"

Utena was dumbstruck.

Two…years…?

Two years?

TWO YEARS!

"…B-but! How!"

"…Because you were not- Well, I believe because of what happened, or rather what you did with Akio, you had no carnal light to lead you through the darkness. I searched for you tirelessly for two _years_… Then finally, I found you today. I was so glad."

"…So Touga died while I was 'lost.' Right?"

Dios nodded.

"How?" Asked Utena.

Dios slid from the saddle and helped Utena down by holding her by the hips and lifting her off the Pegasus.

"Well…He was doing what all great older brothers do. He was saving his little sister, Nanami, from her own folly."

"…What?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself…?"

"…Okay…"

With that, he took her hand and led her through the maze of rose bushes and up to the front door. All the while, he was silent, and his emotionless expression did not change.

By the time Dios knocked on the grand, white, double doors, Utena missed his cheerful, green eyes.

…And painfully so…

The sound of footsteps was heard before the doors swung open and Touga Kiryuu's happy face greeted them.

"UTENA!" He exclaimed embracing her tightly and twirling her around twice.

"H-hi!" She said slightly surprised by his cheer.

He placed her down right next to Dios; her original position.

"My Prince! It's always a pleasure!" Said the other man with a captivating smile. Then, without stopping he gestured to the inside of the house and said, "Please, do come in!"

But Dios did not move.

"Dios…?" Asked Touga.

"My Prince…?" Echoed Utena.

But Dios did not answer.

Instead, the white-haired man walked two paces forward so that he was toe to toe with the red-head, placed his head against the Touga's chest and his arms came up to encircle the other man's neck.

Instinctively, Touga's hands wrapped around Dios' waist.

"…I…I don't feel well…"Said the prince.

Touga's eyes softened, "You pushed yourself again, didn't you?"

No answer.

Touga sighed, "Come, let's get you to bed. Can you walk?"

As if to answer his question, Dios' hands slipped from Touga's neck, his knees buckled, and his body went limp.

Dios fainted.

Utena panicked, "DIOS!"

She rushed to stand before Touga.

"What happened to him?" She asked the red-head.

"He went too far. Again…" Touga's voice was of an exasperated older sibling.

But as the red rose duelist stared at Dios, Utena realized that his admiration for _her_ prince was anything but platonic.

She watched with increasing suspicion of this erm…attraction, as Touga reached down and placed his left hand under the prince's knees as his right hand braced the smaller male's shoulder and lift said male into his arms, bridal style, effortlessly.

She would have to watch Touga and Dios' interaction very closely from now on…

~Dios Himemiya~

~The White Rose Duelist~

~The Revolutionary Prince~

~The Rose of The Most Noble Castle~

A/N: Here it is! I know at the beginning of this chappie I promised to answer all questions about Touga, but the chapter sorta wrote itself. Plus, I can't resist torturing you.

Hey! Anyone up for Touga x Dios yaoi?

Tell me by review or pm.

I mean Akio x Touga is canon.

So why not Touga x Dios. I like uke Dios!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow! Two in one day! Yes!

I'm on a roll!

So here is the next chappie.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?

Dios: Yes…Unless you want to get sued. That would be most unpleasant!

Me: Figures…You suits and your rules! I don't own Revolutionary Girl Utena. There! Happy?

Dios: Very.

Note:

Tsumi: Japanese for sin

Sari: Traditional Indian wear for women. They consist of a small tube top type, well, top and loose pants. Sometimes a sash or shoal is used.

Dotie: Traditional Indian wear for men. They consist of tunic or sometimes even a button-less shirt, and loose pants. Sometimes a sash or shoal is used.

Both of the above are usually decorated with beads and small jewels.

A bindi: A small bead or gem placed in the centre of one's forehead between the brows. It is thought to be a third eye and attract people's attention so as to capture their evil intentions and prevent harm or bad luck from befalling the wearer.

PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I HAVE DELIVERED INCORRECT INFO!

Pm me if any of it is wrong, k?

^.~

ENJOY!

Chapter Four

Utena sat in the living room opposite Touga Kiryuu.

Said male had placed Dios down in his own room, on his own bed only minutes before, and Utena watched enviously as he racked his fingers through the white hair of her love, and pressed his lips to the soft, caramel skin. She had observed his care, as he took off the teen's shoes, socks, pants, shirt and jacket; redressing him in one of his own white dress shirts that seemed too big on the petit male and covered the tight black briefs that Dios wore; reaching the boy's mid-thigh.

Now, they were here.

They were sitting opposite of each other, Touga sipping some Earl Grey tea he had made and Utena refused, opting to have a slice of chocolate cake alone.

"So…" Started Utena, "Are you going to explain what happened to Dios?"

Touga took a sip of his tea, "As I said earlier, he pushed himself too far."

"And what do you mean by that?" She persisted.

"When Dios was a prince, he consistently used his power without ever stopping to relax and recuperate. As such, when he died, or rather, was split into Akio his darker half, and himself, the noble light, he was exceddingly weak."

"Okay… Where are you going with this?"

Touga sighed, "Dios thrives on the positive energy created in the other world when noble deeds occur. But because no-one cares about anything beside sex and money, and basicly never do any 'noble,' he survives here because of Anthy's will."

"I see… So what happened this time?"

"Well," Touga took a sip of the hot drink. "It's a combination of a few things."

"Okay…"

"One, he's been looking none-stop for you for two years. He stopping sleeping two mouths ago, and eating about a week ago!"

"That's terrible!"

"Plus, he' not supposed to go out into the tsumi on his own."

"The tsumi…?"Asked Utena softly.

"Yes, that darkness from which he found you is the sin of the other world. The cruelity of people these days. This entire place once spanned for the entirety of this world, but…"

"But what?"

"But then," He sighed. "This entire place is a relection of the heart of Gaia…"

"What's 'the heart of Gaia?' Huh?"

"Well, it's the original name for Earth…"

"Well…?"

"Well, what?"

"Don't make me make all the connections myself…!"

"And why not! You have a brain! I'm tried explaining!"

"Oh come on! I've been given the run around all morning!"

Touga sighed, "You're such a lazy girl…"

"Hey!"

Touga ignored her in favor of his tea.

"Hey! Answer me when I'm talking to you! I want answers!"

He sighed.

"Alright; alright…"

Utena settled down.

"Obviously, since this world is a relection of the other, It relects the good and bad…"

"Oh…!" Exclaimed Utena as it _finally_ clicked. "So…"

"So, that means that darkness that is engulfing everything and destroying everything, is the sin of the other world. Dios can't go into the darkness without an escort, because the darkness of the relam is the opposite of his light. An escort needs to accompany him just encase something happens, and bring him back if anything does, because without his light fending off the darkness, the village and the rest of the small portion of this world that remains will be consumed…"

"…That would suck…"

"Yeah, it would."

After a moment of silence, Touga asked, "Did you Anthy created this world to house the souls-"

"Of her beloveds…?"

Touga nodded, "Yeah…"

"I knew that, already…"Utena said smugly as took a bite of her chocolate cake.

"Oh? Well did you also know that this is Anthy's fantasy?"

"Yeah, yeah… Dios told me. He's here 'cause Anthy wishes it. Anthy created this whole realm."

"Right… But that's not all."

"Okay… Wanna explain in English?"

Touga put down his tea cup with a golden dragon etched onto its surface, on the table near his crossed legs. The fine china gleaming in the bright morning sun…

"Since they were little, Dios and Anthy were arm, how should I say this… affected by certain things."

"…What things? What do you mean by affected?"

"Patience Utena…"

Utena pouted cutely.

Touga smiled, "Now I remember why I fell for you…"

Utena raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway," He continued. "Dios was affected by the pain of those around him; whether friend or foe, young or old, familiar or strange. Because of this, he would get very sick, and the only thing that would help was his sister. Seeing her happy and content. Hearing her dreams, fantasies… You know, the senseless drabble little sisters spit out morning, noon and night."

"That's Dios for you…" She said.

Touga nodded, "As for Anthy…"

Utena leaned forward in her seat, "Yes, yes…!"

Touga raised an eyebrow at her excitement, "You're certainly eager…"

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear about Anthy's past? Every time I asked her she avoided my questions."

"That's Anthy for you…"

Utena nodded.

Touga continued after picking up his cup and taking a long sip of his tea, "As I was saying, as for Anthy, she was affected by Dios' pain…

.

Flashback

"Brother!" Called eight year old Anthy Himemiya in her light blue sari with silver beads and tassels, as she glomped the thirteen year old in only a water green loin cloth, lying amongst the gold cushions that made his bed. Sticks of incense and prayer beads went flying.

"Uff!" Went Dios Himemiya when his beloved little sister threw herself at him.

"Hello, brother! How are you?"

"F-f… Fine… I think…" He answered as he pushed the white canopy curtains that hung from the roof and around his bed of cushions, away from his face.

"…Really?" Asked the younger raising an eyebrow of ultimate skepticism as she sat on his chest.

"…Really…Although, I'm having…urg…having some trouble…breathing…"

"How come?"

"Maybe…it has something…to do with you…sitting…on…my…che…st…!"

Anthy looked down, "Oh…."

And with that she hopped of and sat beside him instead. Dios sucked in air like a man would after being saved from drowning.

"Sorry, brother!" She said beaming at him innocently.

Dios sighed and sweat dropped.

"Are you mad…?" She asked guiltily looking down at her lap.

Dios smiled.

How could he get mad at anyone so sweet?

"...No, of course not."

"Really!"

"Yes, really…"

With a squeal she glomped him again, once again successfully knocking the air out of him, and littering his chubby face with kisses…

Dios laughed, happily and breathlessly.

"Brother…?"

"Yes."

"You're hot…"

"What?"

"Your temperature is higher than it usually is…"

"…Oh… Do not worry about it, I'll be just fine!"

"Brother?"

"Huh?"

"Are you lying to me?"

"...Um… no …?"

"Really…?"

"…Really."

Dios hated lying to her, but he would hate it more if she worried.

"Then will you tell me about the princess and her knight?"

Dios nodded, "Sure…Anything for you…"

Later…

"And do you know who that princess was?"

"Mama! Our mother was Princess Varsha!"

"And who was the knight?"

"Father! He was the foreign knight that fell in love with the princess!"

"Exactly."

They sat in silence for some time.

"Well, brother…?"

"What? What's wrong? Are you ill!" Dios panicked sitting up quickly and placing a hand to her forehead, checking for a temperature.

"No, no…Silly, Dios!" She said pushing his probing hands away from her. "I'm fine! But you didn't end the story properly!"

"Oh…? You mean…?"

"Yeah, yeah!" She exclaimed nodding. "End it properly!"

"Alright, alright…" He cleared his throat. "And they lived happily ever after, the end."

"Yay!"

Dios chuckled.

"Hey, brother?"

"Yes…?"

"If the story really happened, why are we living in the pundit's grand, golden temple, and not our own grand, golden castle?"

Dios sighed.

He knew this day would come. Anthy was getting more perceptive, and more suspicious, every day…

"Anthy…" He started. "We've been through this…"

"No we haven't! All you ever say is," At this she cleared her throat and put on her 'Dios voice', "… 'Anthy, people change, and things change. What was and what is are two different things, and at some point, you have to let go of the past.'…" She mocked him, crossing her arms and looking very smug at the end of her quote.

Dios looked to his lap, "…He changed…"

"What…?"

"Our dear father, he changed."

"Really…?"

"Yes… And he didn't get any better. Eventually, mother left and brought us with her. It was for the best…"

"Is that why we live in old-man, Ramesh's house?"

"He is the pundit, have respect, Anthy…"

"Okay… So, is it?"

"Yes… That is why we are here. This temple is our safety, our protection; from father, the world, and change… At least, for now."

Silence reigned in the golden-walled room, as the bright noon sun danced upon the titles.

"Will we ever see father again, Dios…?"

"I do not know…"

More silence as Dios watched a little green butterfly fly from flower to flower, right outside his window.

"I miss him, brother… I miss him dearly."

"…I know…"

The butterfly landed on Dios' nose as they were once again silenced.

"Again, again!" Said Anthy excitedly.

"Again…? What?" Asked the older tiredly. He head was spinning painfully and chest throbbed and tightened with each breath he took.

"The story! The story, silly!"

"No way! That was the third time! And I must meet the pundit."

"Please…." Pleaded Anthy, her big green eyes morphing into the dreaded, puppy eyes of doom.

Dios sighed.

He could never say no to his precious sister.

But as he opened his mouth to give his consent…

"…Dios?" Came a voice from behind the closed door.

"Yes, mama!"

"Is your sister in there? Is she harassing you?"

Dios placed a hand over Anthy's mouth, to stop her giggles while trying to stop his own.

"Hush…" He placed the index finger of his other hand over his own lips.

"…Um…No mama!" He called.

"Dios Himemiya…! Are you lying to me?"

"….Um…no…?"

The door opened, and beaded curtain that hung across the middle of the room, separating the door, desk, and the long line of chesses, from the rest, was disrupted as a tall, dark-skinned Indian woman with dark violet hair and light grey eyes, dressed in a green sari with gold tassels and beads, stepped through it.

"Really?" She said.

Dios looked sheepish, "…Um…well…"

Anthy took that moment to fall over in uncontrollable laughter.

"Brother…! Hahahah! You're in trouble! Hahahaha!" She laughed at him.

"And what do we have here…?" Said their mother.

"Anthy!" Exclaimed Dios in mock surprise. "Sister! You've come to see me! Oh how I've missed you! In my time of illness you've had mercy on your poor, sick, helpless brother and come to cheer me up! What a marvelous sister I have!"

With that dramatically he hugged her, and then tickled her silly, as she giggled and squirmed all the while.

Their mother rolled her eyes, her bindi flashing in the noon time sun, "Dios…"

Dios stopped tickling his sister and looked up sheepishly.

"Dear…" Said their mother as her eyes softened at her son's love of his sister. "I'm afraid you have to leave. You should have been in the temple at noon, now it is way past the hour!" And turning to her daughter, she said, her left hand perched on her hip, and wagging her right index finger accusingly the whole time, "And you Anthy! Shame on you! Delaying your brother! You should be helping him get to the pundit's room in time! Be happy that the Goddess of education and learning, the great goddess Saraswati has shined upon him and urged the pundit to take him on as a disciple!"

"I'm sorry, mother…" Said Anthy shame-faced…

"No!" Interrupted Dios, "I-I...It was my fault…!"

"Your fault…? Dios don't make excuses for her!"

"No…! Really, it was all me."

"Really…" Said his mother raising her eyebrow.

"…Y-yes! I was going to dressed and everything! I'd bathed, and rubbed the scented oils into my skin, you know, the ones Pundit Ramesh likes! And I was just about to get dressed when I suddenly, I felt sick! So I lay down for just a second…"

Well, in Dios' own defense, it wasn't a complete lie.

"If you we feeling ill you should have told me something."

"I'm aware, I will next time…"

"Even so… How did Anthy get into your room? Huh? Did the gods suddenly grant her the ability to just poof from one place to another…?"

"…N-no…"

"So then, how? One minute she is in the gardens with me, asking if you had studies with the pundit today, and then, poof!" Varsha, their mother, threw her up into the air dramatically at the 'poof' part.

"Well… She came to check up on me…! Yes! To remind me I had to go, but I was asleep. So…um…so she…"

"I jumped on him!" Said Anthy.

Their mother gave them a look, clearly not believing any of it, except maybe the ill part, and the jumping part. Anthy always did it. And her poor son was always ill.

"Fine…" She sighed, "You win this time…"

They cheered.

"But the pundit will be very angry!" She said.

"…The pundit…" Echoed Dios sadly.

"Yes, yes…He will be very upset. You are his favorite. Plus, he has given us sanctuary in our time of need!"

"I know, and I am very sorry. I will be there soon… Please do not blame Anthy!"

With that he stood and went to a large golden chess with an 'R' etched onto the front. It contained all his presents from the pundit. Taking out a white tunic that had golden edges and matching pants, a gold sash with green tassels at the both ends, and he got dressed in his dotie. Next, he pulled out several items from other chesses he'd brought with him from his palace. He put on a pair of gold stoppers and gold flats. And lastly, he tied all of his hair, safe his curly bangs, back with a gold shoal. The golden tassels at the ends clanking together when he walked.

Soon he was dressed.

He picked up his discarded green shoal with golden beads and folded it in half. Then, he kneeled before his sister and tied her hair, safe her own curly bangs, back.

Dios smiled gently.

"So it doesn't get in your way when you're out playing," He said.

Anthy beamed, "Great! Thank you, brother!"

His mother took Anthy's hand as he walked out the door and towards the holy man's bedroom…

Later that day, late at night…

Dios entered his dark bed chambers. He felt sick, and it was not just his normal illness, either.

He was sick to his stomach.

He…he hated his time with the pundit.

Every session was worse than the last.

Ramesh was rubbish! And he… he'd…

Dios could not even complete the thought. It just made him feel worse; even filthier than he was, more tainted than he truly was…

Bile burned the back of his throat for the fifth time that night, and he wondered what exactly he had left in his stomach, to empty.

He ran pass his bed of cushions; to the window he'd seen the butterfly earlier, and emptied his stomach.

When he was finished, he turned and leaned on the wall beside the window. He breathed deeply, and slid down as the events of earlier this evening played in his head. Soon, he was in tears, and heart-wrenching sobs racked his frame.

'Why?' He thought.

Why him?

What was it about him that made the pundit choose him to…to do, _that_ to…?

There was no answer; there never was.

A scream of frustration tore from his throat, and he began to sob louder.

The door creaked open and his head shot up.

"Brother…" Called Anthy from the door way. "Are you okay?"

Taking advantage of the beaded curtain between them and the fact that because of it Anthy could not see him properly, he quickly wiped away his tears and put an end to his crying. It would do him no good if anyone found out. Especially Anthy…

"…Yes, Anthy… Your older brother is fine. So please, return to bed." He said.

"Are you sure…?" She asked again, skeptic.

"Very…"

A pause.

Then, "Well I don't believe you…!"

"W-what?" He questioned before Anthy closed the door and locked it.

Where had she gotten the key?

"Anthy! Where in the world did you find that key!" He demanded.

She tsked trice with her left hand on her hip and her right index wagging in his face, mimicking their mother as she passed the beaded barricade and stood before him.

"Don't you dare!" She said.

He blinked.

"I'll be doing the talking around here, Mister!" She continued.

And Dios blinked again.

"O-okay…?" He said unsure of where she was going.

"You're always lying to me!"

"I don't…! I just refuse to tell you the truth!"

"It's the same thing! You're always telling tales to me when I ask you about important stuff!"

"I-I, I don't…"

"Yes you do!"

Dios said nothing.

Anthy continued, "You never tell me what's going on! You and mama are always telling tales!"

Still, her brother was silent.

"Don't you ever feel bad for fibbing?"

Dios looked down to his lap, "I only want the best for you… I do it all to protect you; protect that smile. Whatever I've ever done or will do, I do for you. Remember that. So I will not apologize for the sacrifices I make for you… And please, do not ask such of me again."

His voice was hoarse and pained.

Anthy looked down at her feet and said, "Fine. Have it your way. But I only ask, dear brother, that you let me stay with you forever…"

Dios was silent.

Before, it was a struggle to hold back the tears of pain, but now, now he couldn't hold back the torrents. Anthy's words touched him, and made him warm, fuzzy feeling inside. A feeling he knew that tainted beast like him did not deserve to feel…

"Leave, Anthy. Please…"

"Why!"

"Because I do not deserve you! I do not deserve to have such an amazing sister…!" A dry sob tore from his throat as tears welded up in his eyes.

"Brother…?" Questioned Anthy.

Why was her precious brother crying?

"…Please…! I can't have you seeing your precious brother like this!" He curled in on himself.

"But brother…!"

"Enough Anthy…! Leave! Please!"

"But I want to stay!"

"And why would you want to do that…? So that the image of your strong, confident brother can be crushed!" He cried looking up at her with a face that made her feel his pain.

Suddenly, Anthy could only think of comforting him.

"Brother…" She said softly.

"No…! Go away!" He cried, pushing her hands away from him and crawling further into himself.

"Brother, please…" She tried again, putting her small hands on his cherubic face to try and get him to look at her.

He shook his head stubbornly.

With some perseverance, Anthy managed to get him to rest his head in her lap.

They sat there for God knows how long…Dios crying his heart, and his problems, out; Anthy waiting patiently.

"Oh Anthy…!" Cried Dios embracing her.

"Dios…?"

Dios did answer, but he pulled away and stared up at her, his glazed, teary eyes a hypnotic in the light of the full moon. A breeze blew through the window above them, and played with Dios' hair; hers was still safely tucked away under Dios' shoal.

And Anthy was captivated.

Her brother was beautiful…

"…Thank you, Anthy…" He whispered.

"…Any time brother…" She replied, enchanted by his visage for reasons unknown to her at her young age.

After some gentle silence, Anthy asked, "May I confess something, brother?"

"I don't see why not… You can trust me with anything…!"

Anthy smiled, "This morning I came to see you to purposely delay you from going to the pundit…"

"Why…?" Asked Dios, slightly suspicious.

"Because… because…"

"It's okay," Said her elder, "You're not in trouble."

Anthy sighed, "It's 'cause you always look so pained after you return from the pundit's room…"

"But I come back well past your bed time, how could you…?" Dios speculated.

Anthy looked down, a flush of shame dusting her cheeks,"…I've be staying up and spying on you every night after your time with ugly-face Ramesh…"

"Anthy…!" Warned Dios.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, her hands joining above her head as she pleded for forgiveness, "Just please, please, brother… Don't tell mother!"

Dios sighed, "Alright…"

Anthy cheered.

"But you have to stop, okay!" He demanded wagging an accusatory finger in her face.

"Well…" She responded, turning her face of to the side.

"Anthy!"

"Alright, alright…!" She said raising her hands in serendor. "It just that I worry…!"

Dios' eyes softened, "…Anthy…"

His sister just grinned up at him.

Dios stood up, and helped her up by offering her his hand. Dawn broke in the background, surrounding the white-haired boy and engulfing him with its golden light, giving him a divine look. He smiled at her gently, pure adoration highlighting his features. Strange emotions weld-up inside Anthy.

She would have questioned them, but she was too caught-up by the lips descending on her forehead.

As her older brother pulled away he whispered, "…I do not deserve a sister like you, but I will devote my life to your purpose; your happiness; your wish."He then kneeled on his right leg, with his right hand over his heart, and his left cupping her round cheek. "…I swear Anthy, I will love you forever…"

End Flashback

"I see…" Said Utena looking down at her lap thoughtfully.

Touga was silent.

"Hey Touga…?"

"Yes…?"

"What occurred between Dios and that pundit?"

Touga stared at her intensely for a long while, emotions swirling in his eyes.

"… Something unspeakable…"

The grandfather clock in the hall chimed, eleven O'clock.

"And what precisely do you mean by that?" She asked.

Touga was silent again.

But as he opened his mouth to speak, a voice interrupted them…

"Touga stop!"

They looked up.

Dios stood leaning on the staircase, panting and sweating; his face flushed. His long, and strangely enough, shapely, caramel legs exposed to Touga's and Utena's feasting eyes.

Touga abruptly cleared his throat and stood quickly, putting down his tea cup and rushing over to the prince before Utena could even get a word out.

"Dios!" He said. "What on earth are you doing out of bed?"

Dios glared up at him weakly, "What…"

The white-haired teen stopped to catch his breath.

How come he was so breathless? Maybe he should go upstairs and rest…

Touga pulled the weak man into his chest; as said male panted and gasped from breath, holding on to the red-head's white shirt for dear life, because his knees were buckling dangerously. Touga, realizing Dios' dilemma, lifted the man into his arms bridal-style.

Dios rested his head on Touga's chest panting for breath. Once his breathing was slightly less radical, he whispered, "What were…you…tell…"

"Take your time," Said Touga resting Dios on the couch and sitting beside him.

"What were…you telling her?" Chocked out the caramel-skinned youth his right hand weakly gasping Touga's left arm to show that he was serious.

"Nothing, nothing… Just relax and breathe deeply…" Said Touga taking a hold of the hand on his arm and petting it lovingly.

"Don't…"

"Breathe, Dios…"

Utena watched, and watched some more, with increasing envy.

"…Utena…?" Called Dios.

"Yeah?"

"Come, please."

Utena stood, walked over to the couch, and kneeled on the ground beside Dios. Said male then pulled his hand from Touga's and reached for hers. Happily, she obliged him and entangled their fingers. Dios pulled their inter-locked hands towards himself and pressed a sweet kiss to the back of her hand.

She blushed.

"Thank you for taking care of Anthy…" He said starting into her eyes intently.

She shivered from his gaze alone.

It was Touga's turn to seethe.

"Dear Prince," Said Touga, "You must rest…"

Dios shook his head, "Only if you stay with me…"

Touga smiled, "You're certainly clingy, today…"

Dios giggled, it was a glorious sound and warmed the hearts of the rooms other occupants. That is, until it was interrupted by a coughing fit.

Both Touga's and Utena expressions turned worried.

"Tou..g-" Chocked out Dios as Touga anxiously helped him sit-up.

Dios immediately leaned his head on Touga's lap and weakly wrapped his arms around the other man's waist.

"It…hurts…!" He cried out hoarsely, burying his face into Touga's left thigh as said man rubbed soothing circles on the Indian youth's back.

He looked up at Touga with tearful eyes and muffled his sobs in the crook of Touga's neck. His left hand came up to hold Touga's shoulder in a death grip, and the right gripped the shirt he wore in the middle, over his unresponsive lungs. He panted, gasped and wheezed.

Touga looked down at him worriedly, "…Dios…?"

No answer, the teen didn't even turn in his direction.

"…Dios…?" He tried again.

Nothing.

"What's happening!" Cried Utena to the red-head.

"I don't know," Said Touga. "It's never been this bad. Usually he just lies down and sleeps for a few days, until he's collected enough power from the real world…"

"And why didn't you tell me it was this bad, earlier!"

"I'm sorry! I'll answer your questions, but later…"

"But…!"

"Utena please!" He said turning away from the ill teen for the first time since they'd started talking.

Utena looked down at her lap angrily, then, glanced at Dios. She noticed something…

"Why are his lips blue…"She asked.

Touga's eyes widened, and he paniced.

Dios' wasn't breathing…

~Dios Himemiya~

~Legendary Prince~

~The White Rose Duelist~

~The Beautiful Light of the Most Noble Castle~

A/N: So here it is!

Please read and review!


End file.
